Step by Step
|image= JD= |-|JD3/GH= |-|NOW= |-|-|game= Just Dance Just Dance 3 (Xbox DLC) Just Dance: Greatest Hits Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited |year= 1990 |mode= Solo |dg= Male (♂) |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 2 (Average) |nogm= 3 (JD3, JDGH, NOW) |nosm= |pc= Ocean Blue Dark Green (NOW) |gc= |lc= Pink (NOW) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 79 (JD) 69 (JD3/JDGH/NOW) |perf = Jérémy Paquet |dura= 3:08 |kcal= 22}} "Step by Step" by New Kids on the Block is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 ''(as a DLC for Xbox 360), ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man, wearing a light blue hat with an orange stripe, an orangeish redish t-shirt, a light blue pair of overalls and sneakers. He also wears a light blue wristband on his left forearm and an orange wristband on his right forearm. He looks like a farmer. Remake Every feature that was originally blue is now green, and the orange parts are pink. The outfit is made to look more realistic. StepByStep_coach_1@x.png|Original Stepbystep_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background 'Just Dance' The background is basic blue, with light blue blocks at the bottom, and light blue animated lines streaking during the song. There is a pink shiny floor. 'Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of' The background is now much more detailed, with lots blue and purple panels moving and sliding around. The floor is now very reflective, with reflections of the panels on it. It also has loud cheering sounds at the start and a blue spotlight on the coach, who appears with a horizontal line effect. 'Just Dance Now' The background is a bit different than JD3. The background is now mostly dark blue, with dark and light blue block floating up and down. There is also a light directly above the dancer. There are lots of white, yellow, and purple floating dots. Gold Moves The remade routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Put your hands on your head, during "You're always on my mind". '''Gold Move 3: '''Punch the air with your right hand with your left hand on your right hand. It's the last move of the routine. Step By Step GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 & 2 stepbystepgm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Remake) SBS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 ''in-game Step By Step GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 stepbystepfinalgm.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) SBS GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Step By Step appears in the following Mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Copacabana * ''Irish Meadow Dance'' * Let's Groove '''(Just Shine) * Limbo * Oh No! * #thatPOWER * What Makes You Beautiful * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Step By Step appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Dungarees * Denim Dude * Denim Violin * Dude Dance * Dude Style * Dude Twist * Dungarees * Hey Dude * I'm The Boss * That's Just Me Trivia * If you look very closely at an HD picture of this dancer, you can see the dancer's facial hair. This is the first time a dancer has ever had facial hair. * This the first song from ''Just Dance'' to return in Just Dance Now. * In Just Dance 3 the background looks more like the background to I Like to Move It. * In Just Dance, his face is more detailed than in later appearances. * This song is shortened by 81 seconds. * Very closely, you can see the dancer singing. It was unknown for male dancers. **The lip syncing is much less visible from the Just Dance 3 version onward. Gallery Tex1 256x256 2ac0d2104f756c0a 14.png|''Step by Step'' Stepbystepsqa.png|''Step by Step'' (Just Dance 3/Just Dance: Greatest Hits|''Greatest Hits'') step by step jdn.jpg|''Step By Step'' (Remake) StepByStepMenu.png|''Step by Step'' on the Just Dance menu stepbystep_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Stepbystepohbaby.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200440.png|Gold avatar 300440.png|Diamond avatar IMG_20141122_185309.JPG|Gameplay 1 stepbystepjd4dancercoach.png|Coach's appearance in the What Makes You Beautiful Mashup step by step pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms STEPBYSTEPBACKRGOUND.png|Background coach_jd1_New-Kids-on-the-block---Step-by-step.png|Coach extraction Step by step now beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos New Kids On The Block - Step By Step Just Dance - Step By Step (New Kids On The Block) Just Dance Greatest-Hits - Step By Step FULL_GAMEPLAY!_New_Kids_On_The_Block_-_Step_By_Step_Just_Dance_Now Just Dance Unlimited - Step By Step Classic References Site Navigation ru:Step by Step Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet